


Hunger

by ingridmatthews



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Melanie/Scarlett, revolver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

The empty revolver is still in Scarlett's skirt pocket, swinging heavily as she helps Melanie back up the stairs. They've washed their hands in the dark, by the pump, just to get the blood off. There is dirt on their faces and all the way up their arms, streaked by sweat.

Neither of them care. The baby -- _useless creature_ , Scarlett thinks bitterly, -- is deep asleep in the old crib Pork found somewhere and she despises the way Melanie hovers over it, staring, as if the dribbling lump could actually figure out what its mother had done. What _they_ had done.

"Get into bed," Scarlett orders sharply. "Lord, Melanie, the baby is fine. It'll outlive you by fifty years if you don't rest yourself."

"Will you take a lie down too, Scarlett?" Melanie whispers as she slides beneath the ragged coverlet, barely disturbing it with her wisp-thin body.

Scarlett undoes her clothes with clumsy fingers and nods. Lets it all fall to the floor as she tumbles to the bed in her lone shift, yellowing from perspiration and overuse. Scarlett's brain is humming with ideas, about the wallet and the jewels and how much food they can now buy, so many ideas that she finds herself trembling with it all.

 _This is happiness_ she tells herself fiercely. _This is how hunger is satisfied._ She turns her head to see Melanie's wise gaze trained on her, full of another kind of hunger, the good, wild kind. The kind that Scarlet dreams Ashley will one day devour her with and here it is, from the last person she'd expect.

She should be shocked. But, dear Lord, she's hungry too.

I can feed you now, Scarlett thinks, her blood turning hot. I _will_ feed you and she does, with biting kisses along Melanie's dry mouth, her little neck and down to her breasts. She ignores Melanie's weak gasps and boldly puts her hand _there_ in that place her own husband had made her hate until she learned how to take care of things herself.

Melanie's privates are slick with wetness and the lingering aftermath of birth. Scarlett's hands are rougher than they've ever been, her once-fine fingers calloused to the point of near numbness. Melanie doesn't seem to mind, crying and trembling beneath Scarlett who grinds down on her, Melanie's skinny thigh between her legs and she makes sure to take everything she cannot get from anyone else. From Ashley ...

Scarlett shuts her eyes and growls. _Not now. Just ... not now_ , she tells herself and lets go, both giving and taking until Melanie shudders beneath, crying out and dropping into a faint. Scarlett finds herself laughing aloud as the fire rolls through her empty belly, filling her in ways she'd never dreamed of.

She doesn't move until the last bits of feeling are gone. She rolls off of Melanie and strips off her now-soaked shift before crawling beneath the covers. Tomorrow, Scarlett thinks sleepily, is going to be a good day and she rests easily then, peaceful in ways the world around her could never be.


End file.
